Nowhere to Hide
by smellslikeforest
Summary: A heavily pregnant Belle is experiencing some terrible mood swings so Rumple goes to hide at the most unexpected place - Granny's {Based off a prompt given by one of my followers on tumblr}


**Nowhere to Hide**

**Hello people, this is a very short one shot that is based off a prompt someone gave me on tumblr. It's just some cute pregnant rumbelle fluff and I hope you guys enjoy! **

"What do you think he's doing here?" Ruby whispered to Mary Margaret as she sipped her ginger and lemon tea. Mary Margaret shrugged as she looked back towards the man who sat alone in one of the booths that hugged the wall. His cane was placed against the wall - his coat bundled up next to him on the red booth. "Do you think him and Belle got in an argument or something?" Ruby continued as they kept staring at the man.

"They don't usually fight do they?" Mary Margaret asked the peppy waitress as she downed the rest of her tea. "I mean I can understand the usual bickering between husband and wife." The whole town had been quite surprised when the couple had announced their secret wedding nearly a year ago.

"Do you and David fight a lot?" Ruby asked her friend as she quickly passed the rag across the counter – pretending to be doing work.

"Not as much since Neal has come into our lives, but when I was pregnant I'm pretty sure I drove David crazy with my mood swings." Mary Margaret answered.

"Maybe Mrs. Gold is driving Mr. Gold crazy." The pair giggled, not noticing Mr. Gold limping his way towards the counter.

"When I go to a restaurant Mrs. Lucas I expect good service." Gold sneered as he sat down next to Mary Margaret at the counter. "Give me a cup of earl grey with one milk." He continued leaning down over the counter, placing his face in his hands – sighing loudly. Ruby quickly hid behind the counter, fetching a cup for the man.

"What's wrong Mr. Gold?" Mary Margaret asked the man, turning around in her seat to face him.

"With Belle's due date approaching, she's become such a pain." He closed his eyes, bringing his hand to face to scratch his growing beard. "Do this, do that." He mumbled his appreciation as Ruby placed the cup of steaming tea in front of him. Both girls looked at each other, a smile on their faces.

"I know how much it can be annoying, but won't it be worth it when you get to hold your little baby in your arms?" Mary Margaret said, folding her arms over her chest.

Grabbing the cup with his hand he cursed loudly as the burning liquid came in contact with his tongue. "For fucks sake." The other patrons turned around to look at the man, causing a few of them to erupt in quite giggles. Placing the cup back onto the counter he grabbed a napkin from the dispenser quickly wiping away the dribbling tea from his chin. "Yes, yes I know, but honestly why can't the baby come now." He replied.

"It's ok to be nervous Gold." Gold scowled at the waitress.

"I'm not nervous, I'm just tired of her constant mood swings. I've been a father before Mrs. Nolan." He told the teacher, getting more impatient by the second.

"I can understand that, however you've never been there for the actual birth if I'm not mistaken. And the birthing process is completely different." Mr. Gold sighed deeply as he looked intensively at his cup of tea.

"I'm not nervous I'm just hiding from her." He said slamming his cup on the counter loudly, causing some of the liquid to spill over.

"What do you mean you're hiding from me?" Gold swore silently, not turning around to look at his wife.

"Well I have customers to take care of. Nice seeing you Belle." Ruby sputtered quickly before vanishing behind the counter.

"Yea I have to go pick up Neal from Emma's. I'll see you guys later." Sliding off the stool Mary Margaret made a mad dash towards the exit.

"I wasn't talking about you sweetheart. How you feeling? Is your back still in pain?" Gold said rapidly, placing his hand on her lower back, beckoning her to take a seat.

"I can't sit on this thing I'll break it I'm so fat." She sneered as she walked away from him and headed towards the boots. Gold sighed; grabbing his cup he headed towards the booth as well.

"Fucking belly." Belle groaned as she shifted in her seat.

"Don't worry love, the baby will come shortly." He said, giving her a small smile. She could only frown at him as she played with the silver fork on the table.

"Look I'm sorry I've been such a bitch these past few days." She muttered giving him an apologetic look.

"Few days?" He scoffed, earning him a nice kick in the leg – his good leg obviously.

"You're not helping your case here." She said, giving him a warning look, which shut him up immediately.

"That's going to bruise you are aware." He responded with a smile.

"You deserved that." She said looking at him. Extending her hand she grabbed his, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. "I am sorry though Rumple. I know I've been really annoying recently." Rumple frowned at his wife, shaking his head bringing her hand to his lips, kissing it tenderly.

"Belle, darling. You're pregnant it's completely normal for you to be experiencing some mood swings. I just never had to deal with them when Milah was pregnant cause I wasn't around. But with you it's so different and to be honest with you, I've never been more terrified in my life." He confessed, not looking at her face, but rather at their clasped hands.

"You don't think I'm scared? I'm terrified Rumple. You know what you're doing, you've been a father before but me?" She said, her voice quivering.

"You have nothing to worry about, you're great with kids, and you'll be an amazing mom." She smiled up at him, tears forming in her sea blue eyes. "And we are going to do this together." He stood up and walked to the other side of the booth where Belle was sitting. Scooting over she allowed him to sit next to her.

Leaning over he placed his lips delicately over hers. Pulling back, he placed his hand on her probing stomach, caressing it tenderly. The pair smiled at each other as he felt the soft kicking against the palm of his hand.

"She sure knows who her daddy is." Belle said placing her hand over his. "How about we get out of here?" He nodded, sliding out of the booth.

"That's a good idea love, this tea tastes terrible." Ruby scoffed in the distance, shaking her head at the man. "I'm just kidding Mrs. Lucas." He said giving her a rare smile before placing the change on the table.

Taking Belle's hand they walked out of the diner together and headed home. It was only when they reached their house however that Belle's want for Grannys fabulous apple pie kicked in – much to Rumples displeasure as he was forced to head back to the diner to fetch her the pie.


End file.
